


Subtle Signs

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [7]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Ep 1.18 "Rogue Planet", Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that give us away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Signs

**Author's Note:**

> There was just one brief moment in the episode that was, in a series like this, just too good to miss!

It’s happening T’Pol won’t see it; too subtle. Travis or Hoshi wouldn’t give it a thought, it’s so human. 

Malcolm stands, his hand on Trip’s shoulder. For support, nothing more. Friends do that.

Except Malcolm Reed doesn’t touch people. Ever. 

Yet he just touched Trip; lingered a whole second too long. Almost smiled at the obviousness of my best friend’s rush to follow him back to their tent. 

So small a sign, but I’ve been waiting for it. Wanting it for them, dreading it for me.

Lovers? Not yet no, but they will be. I knew way back, it’s destiny.


End file.
